You And Me
by Jennie-x
Summary: Janto Fluff only way to summarise this.


"Jack, are you sure you don't mind me going away this weekend?" Ianto asked, he wanted Jack to tell him to stay, not because he would miss him – though that would be nice, he wanted something to happen that would mean he didn't have to go and see his parents.

"Ianto, go and have a good time." Jack said smiling brightly up at his boyfriend. They had been officially together for just under a year, and spent practically every day together not just because of work. Jack had moved in with Ianto seven months ago and they spent every night – if they weren't of fighting aliens or catching weevils – snuggled up close to each other.

"Good time, you really don't know my family." Ianto mumbled pathetically.

"I know, you've never spoke about them, I didn't know they existed till last week." Jack laughed, he saw a small smile appear on Ianto's lips and smiled more.

"They're nothing to brag about." Ianto said dully.

"Am I ever going to get to meet them?" Jack asked, he saw a look of panic rush across his lovers face and started talking about, "I mean we've been together a year and I've not met any one in you're family, I just thought its what couples do." Ianto smiled up at Jack, but the look of panic was still there.

"Jack, I love you. But I try to keep work and stuff away from my family," Ianto sighed.

"I thought we were more than work stuff." Jack said, taking Ianto's words the wrong way.

"I didn't mean that." Ianto sighed defensively. "Growing up with my family was the worst experience of my life." Ianto mumbled. "I don't want you to get pulled into that. I don't even want to get pulled back into it, but I've got to go this weekend."

"Why do you have to go?" Jack asked, wanting to know exactly what was so bad about his family.

"Because I need to tell them I'm gay." Ianto said quietly.

"I always assumed you're parents knew." Jack said moving closer to Ianto who fell into the embrace like a fragile child.

"My parents are homophobic. My mum believes everything that's in the bible, and my dad follows everything my mum says." Ianto mumbled. "I've kept it a secret because I didn't want to put shame on my family, I was seventeen when I realised I was gay and I kept that a secret for three years living under their roof, that's why I went to London I couldn't take lying to them. Sort of ironic that I ran away because I thought I was gay but fell in love with a girl." Ianto smiled slightly at the memory of Lisa and then shivered, smiling more as Jack held him tightly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jack asked softly.

"I do, I really do. But this is something I have to do alone." Ianto said looking up at Jack and kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jack smiled. "What time are you going tomorrow?"

"About nine," Ianto smiled.

"I just realised something." Jack mused as he snuggled closer to Ianto on the bed.

"What's that?" Ianto asked, he loved moments like this when they were alone, just holding each other.

"It'll be the first day I've spent away from you in almost a year." Jack said sadly.

"Will you miss me?" Ianto grinned rolling over so he was on top of Jack, looking into his sparkling blue eyes.

"More than you know." Jack said leaning in for a long and passionate kiss.

-x-

Jack woke up at six, Ianto was still fast asleep when Jack moved from the bed Ianto rolled out onto Jack's side displaying his naked body, Jack smiled at the way Ianto curled up to his pillow and then pulled the blankets over his boyfriend and headed to the kitchen. He put the coffee machine on and started making breakfast wanting to do something special for Ianto.

Half an hour later the breakfast was ready and he walked back into the bedroom, tray in hand, quietly as Ianto was still asleep. Breakfast consisted of cereal and toast, making Ianto a big breakfast in bed went down hill when he realised there wasn't anything for breakfast in the fridge except for strawberries and whip cream, but that was to be used another time. Settling the tray down, Jack walked over to his coat and grabbed a small purple velvet box and placed it on the tray nervously.

"Yan, its time to wake up." Jack cooed, he smiled as he saw Ianto put his head under the pillow as though he was trying to keep out the sound of early morning birds singing, "Come on Yan, wake up I made you breakfast."

"Coffee?" Ianto mumbled into the pillow.

"And coffee." That seemed to work as he moved the pillow and stared up at Jack blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning."

"Morning." Jack smiled placing a few butterfly kisses on Ianto's cheek. Ianto just sat smiling up at Jack for a few minutes adjusting to the light in the room, "Sleep well?"

"I had a dream about you." Ianto blushed, "And no it wasn't that kind of dream." He laughed when he saw the flame in Jack's eyes.

"What was it about?" Jack asked and handed Ianto the coffee, he sat up slightly careful not to spill the coffee and felt Jack sit next to him, blocking the tray from sight.

"We were on a beach, just watching the tide. There was no aliens, just us. It was perfect." Ianto blushed but he didn't care, he took a long mouthful of his coffee and smirked, "You're getting better at this whole coffee making thing."

"I have a good teacher," Jack grinned and took the coffee mug from Ianto and placed the tray on his lap.

"Jack.." Ianto said as he stared at the purple box. "Is that what I think it is.."

"Open it and see." Jack grinned, Jack watched as Ianto picked up the small box, he opened it and saw a silver ring inside, going around the ring were two black lines joining together to make the symbol for eternity. "Ianto Jones, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Ianto smiled, he had tears in his eyes, Jack took the ring from the box and put it on Ianto's and then holding his hand to stare at it.

"I love you so much." Jack smiled kissing him softly.

"Mm I love you too," Ianto smiled and leaned closer to Jack. Smiling Jack put the spoon in the cereal and started to feed Ianto who looked up at him and grinned. "You know, I'm not a baby." Ianto said once he took the spoon from Jack's hand.

"I know." Jack said simply. "I guess feeding you cereal isn't as romantic or sexual as feeding you strawberries and cream." He winked making Ianto laugh.

-x-

Ianto got out of his car slowly, he wanted to get this over with so he could go back to Jack and loose himself in him. Ianto stared at the ring and wondered whether he should take it off, but then deciding it was better on and could also be used to make this whole thing over with quickly, if his parents noticed it.

He walked up the terrace and then knocked on the door, a few seconds later his sixteen year old sister Eve opened the door. "Hey Ianto," She grinned leaning up for a hug.

"Hey Eve, how are you?" Ianto smiled. He hadn't seen his sister in a year, but he had spoken to her on the phone almost every week, though she didn't know about him being gay, but he was some one to talk to when their parents would rant about religion and how they should be living their life.

"Good, you?" She smiled and they walked into the house which looked as though it hadn't changed since he had lived there.

"Ianto, look at you." His mum grinned getting up from her chair and wrapping her arms around her son. "You look different, grown up."

"Looks the same to me." His dad replied, Ianto just nodded over at his dad his way of saying hello.

Catching up with his family consisted of, talk about work, if he went to church – which he didn't, a half an hour lecture on the importance of going to church, and then if he was single. He knew that if he told them now he would be thrown out and wondered whether or not he should do it, and go home and spend the night with Jack, but then he looked over at his sister realising how much he missed spending time with her and decided it could wait.

"Still single." He sighed. They sat in an awkward silence after that. His mum went into the kitchen to start making the lunch, and his dad handed Jessie the remote and they sat and watched television together.

Jessie put one of her many soaps on, Hollyoaks, working for Torchwood Ianto didn't have time to watch endless television like his sister, who by the looks on sky plus had several shows recorded.

They were almost half way through the episode, when Ianto became interested in the show. There was a gay couple but that wasn't what struck him, it was the fact the gay man was a priest, he tried to hide his smirk as he thought about how much of a cliché this program really was, but as they were kissing – and Ianto tried hard not to think how hot it was – their mum walked in.

"What the hell are you watching?" This seemed to wake their dad up who had fallen asleep once his eyes were open and looking at the screen he had started yelling too.

"Fucking disgusting, get this off the screen wont have none of that in my house." The rant continued with nameless homophobic names being yelled, and that's when Ianto knew he couldn't just sit down and listen to it any more.

"Dad its not fucking disgusting." He yelled, and every one stared at him. "Its life, so what if they're two guys, what gives you the right to say its wrong?"

"Why do you care?" His mum shouted.

"Because I'm gay." Ianto said and watched as everything exploded in front of him, his sister smiled slightly, and then his mum started crying but his dad was furious.

"No you're not!" He screamed moving closer to Ianto.

"Dad I'm gay, in love with my boyfriend, who proposed to me this morning." Ianto said strongly but refusing to shout. That's when his fathers fist collided with his jaw, his hands went around his shirt pulling him closer as he punched again.

"No, you're not gay, I'll beat it out of you." Training at Torchwood seemed to kick in now as he pushed himself free of his dads grip and punched him back.

"Get out!" His mother screamed. "You're a disgrace on our family, I hope you take his last name Ianto because you're no longer a Jones." Ianto knew that was coming, but he couldn't help but hide his emotions he walked quickly out of the house and heard his little sister shouting at his parents, he sat in the car for a few seconds and then saw Jessie rush out to him. She stopped outside the car window, and he opened the door, hugging him tightly.

"You're still my big brother." She kissed him on the cheek and then ran back into the house where his parents were still screaming and yelling.

He looked at the clock, he hadn't even made it the whole day. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled Jack's office.

"Captain Jack Harkness..."

"Its me." Ianto couldn't help but cry at the sound of Jack's voice.

"Yan, you okay?" Jack asked softly.

"No." Ianto mumbled, "I told them. They kicked me out said I'm no longer a Jones."

"Where are you?" Jack asked his voice full of concern.

"Just left, I'll be back in about half hour."

"I'll be at yours." Jack said, "I love you Ianto."

"You too," Ianto ended the phone conversation and started driving back home.

Half an hour later Ianto headed towards his front door, the minute he opened it he felt strong arms wrap around him, he flinched slightly as his stomach made contact with Jack's, noticing Jack pulled away and stared at Ianto who had a bruise forming on his jaw.

"He did this?" Ianto nodded and walked into the living room sitting on the sofa, Jack sitting next to him too wrapping his arms around him who fell into the embrace and started to cry. Jack held him tight, he didn't know how Ianto was feeling, in the 51st century every one was free to be who they were, the words bisexual and gay didn't even exist any more.

"I knew this was how they would react." Ianto mumbled. "But I didn't think it would hurt so much."

Jack didn't know what to say, instead he just held on to Ianto tighter smiling when he felt Ianto's arm wrap around him with the same need.

"Mum said I should take your name, because I'm not a Jones any more," He looked up Jack who just smiled at him.

"I know I'm not you're family, I could never replace you're parents, but we can start our own family, you and me."

"I'd like that." Ianto smiled kissing Jack softly. "Ianto Harkness, has a ring to it don't you think?"


End file.
